Carrie (2002)
Carrie (2002) is the second film adaptation of Carrie. Many say it is a remake, but it isn´t, because it is a far more faithful adaption of the book with a twist ending, including scenes, that didn´t appear in the other adaptations such as "The Rain of Stones" or "The town destruction". It was supposed to go on for a TV series, but it didn´t happen, because of low ratings. This remake was done by David Carson. It also featured Carrie White as a little girl encountering Stella Horan, one of her neighbours, whom her mother calls a slut. In this adaptation her mother was less chaotic, but stll had a crazy essence to her. Carrie, played by Angela Bettis, was a very shy and lonely outcast and many said she fit the character. Cast *Angela Bettis as Carrie White *Paatricia Clarkson as Margaret White *Rena Sofer as Miss Desjarden *Kandyse McClure as Sue Snell *Emilie De Ravin as Chris Hargensen *Katharine Isabell as Tina Blake *Chelan Simmons as Helen Shyres *Tobias Mehler as Tommy Ross *Jesse Cadote as Billy Nolan *Meghan Black as Norma Watson *David Keith as Detective Maulchaey *Steve Byers as Roy Evarts *Miles Meadowns as Kenny Garson *Laurie Murdoch as Principal Morton *Michael Kopsa as John Hargensen *Malcolm Scott as Jackie Talbot *Andrew Robb as Tommy Erbter *Jodelle Micah Ferland as Little Carrie White *Michaela Mann as Estelle Horan Plot Several people are interviewed in a police station, including high school senior Sue Snell, gym teacher Miss Desjarden and Norma Watson. Detechtive Mulchaey is investigating the Back Prom disaster and the disappearance of Carrie White. The story is told in flashbacks. A few weeks before Carrie is seen playing baseball during gym class. She cannot play the game well and is therefore teased by her classmates. Later she is seen in the shower. There she gets her first period and is terrified because of it, because her mother never told her about it. Tina finds out about it and tells her other classmates about it, who then mercilessly abuse her verbally and also physically because of it until Miss Desjardin intervenes. She then explains Carrie what she has had and goes to Principal Morton to explain about it. Carrie is then taken a free day because of it. She wants to go to the locker to take her things only to discover, that it was filled with Tampons against her will in a cruel manner. She takes her things and then goes away. On the voyage home she meets an 8 year old boy in a bicycle, who bullies her. She then reflexively throws him and the bicycle against a tree. Later she continues and reaches home. There, based around the prior event, she suddenly remembers an event,when she was a girl. Back then her mother mistreated her for talking with a woman called Estella Horan, a girl she considers a slut and then chaos happened inside the house and meteors fell towards the house, while this happened. Some damage still remain because of it today. Keeping this in mind she enters the house. She meets her mother, who looks at a great cross and tells her, she has become a woman. She punishes her for that, because of the corresponding "original sin" by locking her in the closet. On Monday morning the girls receive punishment from Miss Desjardin. Her intention was to give them three days suspensio and refusal of their Prom tickets, but the administration had decided a week´s detention instead with Miss Desjardin, who would run them ragged. Otherwise they would have three days suspension and refusal of their Prom tickets. The girls cave in to the punishment with the exception of Chris, who doesn´t show any regret for what has happened and hated Miss Desjadin for putting her in place swearing revenge. Her attempts to be reinstated to the Prom through her father fail, while Sue feels regret for what has happened and convinces her boyfriend Tommy Ross to bring her to the Prom instead of her.